particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalia
The Istalian Republic (Istalia) is a nation that lies on the south-eastern top of the Majatran continent, bordering only with Solentia on the north-west, surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls on the north and by the Perarctic Ocean on the south, connected by the Strait of Ingris. With an area of 669.600 km², the nation consists of 5 regions, called regioni, of which three are located on the peninsular part of the country, and the other two lie on Alaria, the large island at east of the peninsula. Its capital is Romula and the people of Istalia are known by the demonym Istalians (istaliani in istalian language). Istalia is a nation which can boast a long history given the fact that it is considered one of the cradles of civilization, where one of the most ancient civilization of Majatra developed, spread from the mighty city of Qolshamih. Afterwards Istalian culture was heavily influenced by Selucian colonization, to the extent that modernday Istalian culture is primarily characterized by its Selucian legacy influenced by Hosianism (initially of the Augustan and then of the Selucian variety). However the land of the peninsula and the island knew many foreign dominations since its conquest by the Augustan Empire in the early medieval period and then by the Ahmadi Caliphate, but the most significant the was the rule of the Q'nzar Emirs, which had such a lasting impact that Istalia was for much of its subsequent history known by the name Quanzar, after the name of the Ahmadi Emirate which ruled since 1771 to 2110, mostly on the peninsula but since 1959 also on the island of Alaria. The name Quanzar then was used later during several restorations of the monarchy and of the Quanzari rule in Istalia until the 3365 when the current Republic was founded. History Excavations throughout the Nation revealed that the mainland was inhabitated already around 7000 BCE by eastern pre-Qedarite people originating from Seleya, after which the region was impacted by the Enetric Migrations and even more by the Qedarite Migrations which established the first real recognized form of civilization. After being the cradle of some of the oldest civilizations of Majatra, the region was higly influenced by ancient Selucians, in which the culture of today's Istalians has its roots. But the history of Istalia as unitary state under a Republic and as a united people is relatively recent compared to many other nations of Terra. In fact the first Istalian Republic was founded only in 2263 when the Istalianity of the nation was definitively established after the years of the communist state of the Union of Quanzari Soviets but especially after the fall of the Emirate of Quanzar, the Ahmadi occupying absolute monarchy which ruled the istalian land since 1771. Geography Istalia is divided into two natural regions: the Sarrentina peninsula, on which are the regions of Trivendito, Padagna and Mezzodiurno (once known as Theracche, Feirano, and Ingrisu), and the island historically known as Alaria (or Estalia in Ancien Istalian/Istalian-Selucian) shared by Silicia and Sarregna regions (formerly known as Cisavugli and Nicoma). Sarrentina Peninsula (Istalian Pensinsula) The Sarrentina Peninsula (also known as Istalian Peninsula) is the continental part of the two regions in which Istalia is divided, colloquially known as the Mainland. Geographically and historically the Sarrentina Peninsula is divided in three regions: Trivendito to the north-east, Padagna to the north-west, and Mezzodiurno to the south-east. Trivendito is mountainous to the north (Nayar Range) while the south is occupied by the larger plains of Istalia, the Teracche Plain. Padagna is similar to Trivendito: to the north there are the Alkhayl mounts which however continue to the south alongside the coast, while the south falls in the central depression occupied by the arid Pheykran desert. Mezzodiurno to the north is occupied by the southern offshoots of the Great Basin of the Pheykran desert while the the much more hospitable rest of the region risea gently to a plateau which rises further along the south-western coast where the chain of the Mounts Akhayl end. Island of Alaria The Isle of Alaria (in ancient times known also as Estalia, from which derives the name Istalia) is as large as 2/3 of the peninsula and is separated from the latter by the wide Straits of Ingris, in the north identified as Missena Channel (named after the port city on the west coast of Silicia), which connects the Basin of the Sea of Lost Souls into the north with the Antarctic Ocean into the south. As mentioned Alaria is partaged by the regions of Sarregna, to the south, and Silicia, to the north, and is characterized in the south by a fertile plain that becomes more bumpy and hilly as one moves northward. In Silicia, these hills rise up even more becoming mountains, the Arasclari Range, which in the center of Silicia gives way to a large wooded and uneven plateau going to rise rather along the coasts all around the region taking the form of a C facing downward. Climate Despite being located in the southern region of Terra facing the Perartic Ocean, Istalia can boast good temperate climate, the result of the Aldunt stream, an ocean current which passes from the South Ocean to Sea of Lost Souls and then be channeled in the Strait of Ingris which brings warm tropical water to the southern regions of Majatra and Seleya. The southern coasts are much more influenced by the climate of the Perartic Ocean and the damp Antarctic cyclone that brings heavy rainfall. In general, therefore, the Istalian climate is the result of the interaction between the abundant hot flow coming from the north and the cold that comes from the south. Sarrentina Peninsula (Istalian Peninsula) The southern coasts of the Sarrentina Peninsula turn out to be the coldest areas, heavily influenced by the climate of the antarctic Perartic Ocean, specifically by the Antarctic cyclon, which brings large amounts of rain for most of the year, especially during the autumn and winter, with a fresh spring-summer season, here are registred the highest levels of Majatra rainfall. The abundant southern rains because of Akhayl and the Southern Plateau can not reach the inner region of the Central Great Depresion where the desert of Pheykran appears to be the result of the rainfall shadow of the southern highlands. Trivendito in the southern plains has an extremely favorable climate and receives a moderate amount of rainfall during the year while the north is very wet in winter and spring, but it becomes mild in summer and autumn. The Far North of both Trivendito and Padagna, occupied by the high mountain ranges of the North Massif and much more extensive Nayar Range make the weather cold and snowy and many valleys are occupied by vast glaciers. Precisely the great glaciers of the North Massif make the central and northern regions of Padagna very similar, albeit drier, to those of Trivendito, protecting hilly regions that slope towards the south from the aridity of the rainfall shadow thanks of the mitigating effect of many water courses fed by major glacial masses that flow eastward flowing into the rivers of Trivendito or south-east by throwing himself in the Great Central Lakes, which as mentioned are other important surce of climate mitigation which restricts even more the Desert Pheykran (that laps the southern shores and south-west shore of the lakes). Island of Alaria The island of Alaria also from the climate point of view is separated into two distinct regions: the southern region (corresponding to Sarregna) mostly flat, presents a fertile temperate climate with rainy winters and very dry summers but these are often mitigated by moisture made by numerous rivers that descend from the north. The northern region, which corresponds to Silicia, is drier and cooler than the southern one, this because of the Arasclari Chain, but if along the coasts the sea mitigates this aspect, making the climate more similar to the southern regions, in the Silicia Plateau temperatures are significantly lower and the humidity in winter increases exponentially because of the winter humid currents that exceeded the southern plains of the central hills date back to the ridge that separates them from the plateau where, being the latter lower than the hill crest, they swoop into downloading the rains which fed many small lakes, largely seasonal, which also goes to mitigate the summer heat which into the plateau can become extremely muggy. Politics Government Istalia is a democratic, liberal and secular republic based on the rules of law and a rigid Constitution. Istalia has been a parliamentary republic for most of it's history, with a small part of it's history being a presidential republic but currently it is a semi-presidential republic that is led by the President of the Republic (HOS) elected with a two round majority system. The President of the Republic represents Istalia, is the guarantor of the Consitution and it is his duty to propose a Cabinet to the Parliament for the confiance. Together with the government and the President of the Council of Minister (HoG) lead Istalia's executive but only in case of Parliament support for he President: in this system if the party or coalition that support the elected President gained the majority, the appointment of a President of the Council of the President's majority party or coalition grants to the the latter a strong leadership on the national policy, but in the case that the majority was gained by an opposite coalition, the Presidente will act as a figurehead of Istalia leaving to the President of the Council the effective executive powers. Legislative The Legislature of Istalia is composed by the Camera dei Deputati (Chamber of Deputies) and the Senato della Repubblica (Senate of the Republic), respectively 635 and 100 seats (4130). The Senate is a chamber of the region and act as advisory body and legislative proposer for local matter. The Senate is elected with a semi-parliamentary proportional system, on regional basis. The Chamber of Deputies is the only government body which can approve the laws and give the confidence to the Government (and also a vote of no-confidence). The Chamber is elected with a proportional system but with the correction of an Electoral Law called "Coalitium" which provides mandatory pre-electoral coalition for the parties that support a common candidate to the Presidency, a system which introduces majoritarian tendencies and a strong coalition responsibility that forces to a greater stability. See also about Istalian Politics Istalian Political Parties Current Cabinet of the Repubblica Istaliana Election history of Istalia Judiciary The Istalian judicial system is based on the Augustan law modified by the Modern Quanzarian Civil Code and later statutes and its independency and protection from the executive branch is assured by a special constitutional protection. The Ministry of Justice handles the administration of courts and judiciary, including paying salaries or constructing new courthouses. The Ministry of Justice and that of the Infrastructures fund and the Ministry of Justice and that of the Interiors administer the prison system. Lastly, the Ministry of Justice receives and processes applications for presidential pardons and proposes legislation dealing with matters of civil or criminal justice. Alongside the Ministry of Justice existes the High Council of the Judiciary (istalian: Alto Consiglio della Giustizia) is a self-governing institution in order to insure the autonomy and independence of the judiciary from the other branches of the state, particularly the executive, according to the principle of the separation of powers expressed in the Italian Constitution. The High Council handles the appointment of magistrates (always through a public examination, assignment of magistrates to a specific role, promotions, transfers, subsidies for magistrates and their families, appointment of some magistrates to the Supreme Court of Cassation, the appointment and removal of honorary magistrates. The Supreme Tribunal of Cassation (istalian: Tribunale Supremo di Cassazione) is the highest court of last resort for most disputes in Istalia for both criminal and civil appeal cases while the Supreme Court (istalian: Corte Suprema) has a duty of judicial review of the laws and can strike down legislation as being in conflict with the Constitution. Law enforcement Law enforcement in Istalia is provided by multiple police forces, four of which are national, Istalian agencies. The Polizia di Stato della Repubblica (State Police of the Republic) is the civil national police of Istalia. Along with patrolling, investigative and law enforcement duties, it patrols the Rete Autostradale Istaliana (Istalia Express Highway network), and oversees the security of railways, bridges and waterways. The Gendarmeria Nazionale della Repubblica (National Gendarmery of the Republic) is, a Gendarmerie-like military corps with police duties. They also serve as the military police for the Italian armed forces. The Polizia Finanziaria della Repubblica (Financial Police of the Republic) is a militarized police force under the authority of the Minister of Finance which is essentially responsible for dealing with financial and economic crime and smuggling. Foreign Affairs The Istalian Republic is a prominent member of the World Congress and it has been continuously elected as a member of the Security Council since its foundation. It is members of the Majatran Union and at the end of the XXXXI established with Solentia the ISDA (Istalian-Solentian Defensive Alliance) that however ceased to exist after a crisis that involved in the first half of XXXXII century the two nations. Was a member of the Organization of Majatran States (OMS), and of the Union of Majatran, which in the half of XXXXII century the country begin to reinvigorate starting extensive negotiations with several countries of the continent so that they will adhere to the organization. Since the end of the XXXXI century the Country has undertaken a number of bilateral initiatives to peace and free trade with several other nations which boost the istalian economy in the last decades and the first decades of the forty-first and forty-second centuries. During the XXXXII century the National continues to increase its international power and influence, establishing important economic as well as military alliance with all the powers of the planet. Notable is the agreement between Istalia and Luthori to found the Organization of Collective Security and Cooperation, which with the adherence of the world's biggest democratic powers has become the most powerful military alliance of the world, and at the turn of the next century Istalia became one of the most influential nations on Terra. In the 4202 Istalia established the Istalian Protectorate of the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi an official Protectorate on the Kalopian region of Mossavi to face the serious anarchist crisis in which has fallen the central majatran nation after the abolishement of any form of state organization. The Protectorate replaced a previous Military Extraordinary Administration which came to the country a decade ago to face a serious scandal involving the many Istalian multinationals in Kalopia and, therefore, to successfully face the the Worker's Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Wantuni, a terrorist group which at the end of the XXXXII century carried out very serious attacks against Istalia accused of exploiting Wantuni and his people. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Istalia The Army of the Republic, the Navy of the Republic, the Air Force of the Republic and the National Gendarmerie collectively form the Armed Forces of Istalian Republic under the command of the Supreme National Security Council, presided over by the President of the Republic, entrust to defend the nation and to respond to the exigence of the projection capabilities of Istalia. Since the mid of the XXXXII century the military service for most part of the next century was entirely voluntary. Currently the istalian military had 574,000 personnel on active duty, of which 142,000 are National Gendarms. Total istalian military spending is equal to the 6.18% of national GDP. The progressive increase of the budget for the Defence started in the middle of the XXXXII century has allowed the istalian Armed Forces in about a century to become one of the main and most advanced in the world, especially the Navy, for a variety of factors and national necessity, given the country's position and the relations with the rest of Majatra and the world, known a true leap which led the nation to equip itself with six super-carriers to support the increasing foreign interests and involvement of the Nation. Administrative division Istalia has always been divided into five regions which are (with their regional capitals): Then, the regions are formed by sub-entities known as Provinces (Istalian: Province) which are named after their provincial capitals. Istalia has 20 Provinces and they are (divided by region where they belong): Economy The economy of Istalia is based on heavy industry and services and trade, with economical relationships with many of the most powerful nations of Terra but also with emerging economies. For many centuries was founded on the agri-food activities, mostly localized in Trivendito, in north Padagna and in Sarregna. With the establishment of the Soviet Union in Quanzar starts an industrialization process that lead to develop the first industries and expanded other activity of the primary sector like the mining with the start of the exploitation of the large salt reserves of the central desertic plains, but also of the reserve of silver, iron, zinc, gypsum, Feldspar and potassium. The entered in the Istalian economy of foreign companies developed the secondary sector, with the establishment of industrial site, above all the industrial sites of the Kostandian Bay, a Zardic shipbuilt company. In thirty-seventh century istalian companies beginning to grow and to take more space in the istalian economy. Notable are Enist and Leonardi that in the forty-second century became multinational companies with worldwide operations. In the same time also the third sector started to expand and short time banks and assurance companies appeared and beginning to grow in Istalia. Leader in the third sector is the Hasan Grand Holding S.p.A., an holding and investment company with shareholdings in many of the most important companies of Istalia, controlled companies in the ex colonial territories and that in the forty-second century beginning to purchaise shareholdigns also in companies of the western nations. At the end of the XXXXII century the istalian economy is fully globalized, with many istalian companies became large multinational companies and conglomerate. An enormous opportunity for for the istalian economy was the massive penetration of companies and multinationals in Kalopia-Wantuni, since the end of the XXXXI century a land without centralized government dominated by the anarcho-capitalism and which saw istalian companies extend a control quasi-governative on many areas of the majatranan central nation, especially across the entire Mossavi region. Principal sectors Primary The agri-food sector in the forty-second century starts to decrease its importance in the istalian economy while the oil and gas industry, leaded by Enist, has become much more competitive on the world market. Important are also the mining activities in the north of Mezzodiurno and south of Padagna, in the central desertic area of the nation where there are many salt, gypsum, feldspat and potassium mines, while silver, zinc and iron mines could be found in the north padagna and in Silicia (biggest silver mines of Istalia is localized here). Secondary The secondary sector in Istalia is dominated by heavy industry that produce many durable and consumer goods as industrial and personal vehicles and industrial machinery, then processing and transformation of Raw Materials, first of all oil derivatives, but there are also many companies active in the production of electronic products, home appliance manufacture, and recently computer and mobile phone, leader is the company Oliverdi S.p.A., purchased in the middle of XXXXI century by the Mariani Investment Group one of the biggest istalian holding which controls also PMI Media Group, media giant diffused in many nations all over terra and with which diffused also the Oliverdi's Products. Tertiary Since the end of the forty-first century the tertiary in Istalia was not too developed but with the development of the economy also this sector started to grow with many banks and investment companies that expanded their services and also the served area entered in other nations economies. In the first half of the forty-second century one of the most important company was the Umana Servizi S.p.A, a 'Global Multi-utility' that offers also financial, assurance and private social services, controlled by the biggest istalian holding, Hasan Grand Holding S.p.A., which detain, as said previously, important shareholdings in the major national companies, especially in the financial sector, and is present and control many other industrial and financial groups and company in many foreign markets. Very important in Istalia is also the turistic sector, being able to offer to visitors from around the world natural beauty like the temperate rainforests of the south, the beautiful beaches of Alaria, in summer heavily heated also by the hot current from the north as well as the eastern coasts of the peninsula, but also a huge cultural offering among archaeological sites (like Qolshamih), museums, historical cities and in general testimonials of one of the oldest civilization areas of the world. Demographics Population As of 4199, there were 99,679,814 people residing in Istalia. The most populated city is Romula with 13 million of people. Ethnicity Istalia is composed by 81% Istalians (a selucian-majatran ethnicity), 16% Majatrans (14% Quanzarans, also know as quanzarans-majatrans, and 2% other Majatrans), 1% Saridanes, 2% others consisting of people from Kalopia, Solentia, Baltusia, Kanjor, Alduria, Al'Badara, Selucia, etc... Language The language spoken in Istalia is the Istalian, however, there is a substantial minority of Majatran speakers in the country. Religion Nowday 70% of the current istalian population belong to the Hosianism (65% to Aurorian Patriarchal Church, 3% to Terran Patriarchal Church and 2% to other denominations), the second larger religion is Ahmadism (13% belonging to Israism and 3% to Abadism and other denominations) which is followed by 16% of the population while 10% declare themselves atheist and 4% Agnostic or Other. Most Istalians furthermore have always had a strong bond with religious Hosian values, given that Hosianism is part of the background in which Istalian culture developed and which became probably one of the strongest ethnic unifying factors for the Istalian people, especially during the struggles against the Ahmadi dominations which tried to limit the practice of Hosianism by favoring the diffusion of the Ahmadism which however never constituted more than 35% of the population. This attempt to destroy one of the foundamental feature of the Istalians increased even more the hostility between the two ethnicities and especially before the rise of the communist forces Istalians have always strongly considered their Hosian faith an integral part of their ethnic identity; this is probably could be a cause for the large consensus always gained by Hosian Democratic parties. During the regime of the Quanzari Soviets all religions were banned but when the Quanzarian Republic was founded in 2235, the first modern liberal republic in Istalia, religious freedom was reintroduced and as a result if a return to Istalian rule Hosianism started to regain its position and in the following century this has caused the decrease of the proportion of Ahmadis people in the country from the 32% at the time of the end of the Emirate to the 16% of today. Soon after the fall of the Quanzari Emirata, despite the state atheism of the Union of the Quanzari Soviets, the dissident ideas of what would become the Theognosian Church began to spread in Istalia to become, after the fall of the Soviets, quickly the largest Hosian denomination in the nation, and the ancient Patriarchate of Quanzar became the major Theognosian Patriarchate in Majatra extending its authority also on Solentia and Kafuristan, although almost until the end of the Church's it was always dominated by the Canrillaise element. When the Second Council of Auroria was announced, the Istalian bishops of the Patriarchy of Quanzar showed themselves among the stronger unionist supporters from the Theognosian delegation to the Council and in effect the bishop of Romula, Gregorio Augustani, head of the Istalian part of the Patriarchate of Quanzar, emerged as the most charismatic leader of the Theognosian Church, more than the Thognosian Arch-Patriarch in Ville de Saints of the time. Bishop Gregorio became so influential that when the previous Arch-Patriarch died Gregorio was elected as new Arch-Patriarch of the Theognosian Church, the first to break away from centuries of Canrillaise domination of Ville de Saints, as well as the first to adopt a non-Canrillaise pontifical name, Benedetto V. Thanks to his efforts the entire Theognosian Church finally merged into the new Aurorian Patriarchal Church, recognized as the legitimate heir of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, which is still the official name, and thanks to the new influence of the Istalian element into the Theognosian rite the Patriarchy was renamed Patriarchy of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar. Currently however, after the end of the last isolationist period of Istalia in the XXXXI century, and the penetration of a more globalist culture, the religious influence is decreasing even more, fact showed also by the increase of those which consider itself "not-religious". Education Education in Istalia is free and mandatory from ages six to sixteen and consists of five stages: scuola dell'infanzia (kindergarten) but not mandatory, scuola primaria (primary school), scuola secondaria di primo grado (lower secondary school), scuola secondaria di secondo grado (upper secondary school) and Università (University). Alongside the Istalian Public School exist also private institution for each stages of education and form of charter school which should have specific focus. The Istalian Government at least for most part of the last two century has maintained a policy against the public financing of private educational institutions. Primary school lasts eight years. The students are given a basic education in Istalian, Luthorian, mathematics, natural sciences, history, geography, social studies, physical education and visual and musical arts. Lower secondary school lasts three years and provides further education on the subjects studied at the primary school, with the addition of technology and a language other than Luthorian, Upper secondary school includes three traditional types of schools focused on different academic levels: the liceo lasts for five years and prepares students for university studies with a classical, scientific or linguistic curriculum, while the istituto tecnico and the Istituto professionale prepare pupils for vocational education and last 3+2 years: at the end of the third years the students pass a basic qualifing exams which provides them professional degree, the last two years are optional and offer further specialized courses. Tertiary education in IStalia is divided between public universities, private universities and the prestigious and selective superior graduate schools, such as the Scuola Superiore di Economia di Milona or Scuola Normale Superiore di Florentia. The last ones are completely independent institutions from a legal point of view, recognized by the Minister of the Education, which offers advanced training and research through university-type courses or is dedicated to teaching at graduate or post-doctoral level. About the university tuitions policy, Istalia has always traditionally had a policy to stimulate their young to attend university, mainly covering the university cost for the student with low income. Since the middle of XXXXII century the Public Education provides a system of university tuituions calculated for each student on the basis of its income (individual or familiar) and a total exemption for the low income students, it includes scholarship programs. Health The Istalian state has ran an universal public healthcare system for most part of its history. However, healthcare was provided to all citizens and residents by a mixed public-private system due to the traditional tendency to allow also private healthcare. The public part was the Servizio Sanitario Nazionale (National Healthcare Service), which was organised under the Ministry of Health. Since the begin of the XXXXIII century, after a radical reform of the National Welfare, the Health care is provided and the health care's facilities are owned and operated by private sector businesses based on a system of health care assurances covered by the Government through a progressive universal scheme of subsidies and tax deduction and relief for the citizens. The reform was accompanied by a very detailed normative regulation focused on the safeguard of the citizens by abuses and unethical behaviors and on the protection of the right to the health. Thanks to a well funded administration (the healthcare has often absorbed the largest expensses of the national budget) and then, under the privatized system, to an effective universal Government coverture for the citizen's health expensses, the Istalian healthcare as always offered high quality services and thanks to a cultural tendency to follow healthy habits and to a majatran-canrilles diet, Istalians can benefit of an elevated life expectancy and low obesity rates. However not overly restrictive smoke policies determined a proportion of daily smokers slightly above the world average. Culture Istalia has a very rich culture which has been influenced during the long history of these lands by numbers of different civilizations, religions and cultures. As already said several time, the modernday istalian has their roots in the selucian and hosianist legacy which then developed and assumed its own features. For centuries divided by politics and geography and also dominated by foreign rulers until its eventual liberation and unification as istalian nation in 2235, Istalia has developed a unique culture, shaped by a multitude of regional customs and local centres of power and patronage. During the Middle Ages and the Modern era, before of the Ahmadi rule and under the previously hosian domination and the indipendent periods, a number of magnificent courts competed for attracting the best architects, artistis and scholars, thus producing an immense legacy of monuments, paintings, music and literature which can boast today Istalia which have been added to the equally impressive testimonies of the earliest epoches. In Istalia, given the fact that here the selucian culture and civilization found a real second home, also the ancestors of the istalians became known as skilled seamen and merchants reaching most part of Majatran but also Seleya, but at the time they were not distinguished by their selucian cousins. However the selucians which developed in the early Istalia were more open to the foreign culture and influences and the cities and the courts in the ancient Istalia were always even more influenced than the selucians itself which for century more or less preserved better its own traditions and features. For this reason Istalia is a nation where is possible find a rich artistic heritage, an eclectic expression of the culture variety which has experienced the country through millennia thanks to migrations, emergence of civilizations, colonization, domination, etc... Society Despite its turbolent history, charaterized by wars, internal and external conflicts, foreign conquests and struggles to re-gain the freedom, the istalians are a warm and friendly people who like to enjoy the most genuine pleasures of life together to a notable sense of the respect for the principles and values of freedom, democracy and solidarity. Customs and Tradition Istalians have developed a sophisticated sense of taste thanks to the eclecticism of their culture which in the contemporary era has determined the success of Istalian products especially in the field of luxury and fashion. Istalians love the mundanity and they like socializing in public but they are also attached to their traditions, especially the folkloristic ones, and for this the country presents a real galaxy of fairs, rural festivals and patron celebrations in most part of the towns and villages. Many of these events are related to religious recurrences. Numerous are the quaint villages all over the territories, each one charaterized by its own local tradition and each region e provice can boast many different particular tradition and the middle/little villages, mony dedicated to the agriculture, are an important element in the demography of the country. Cuisine Very particular instead the Istalian cuisine that if it bases its roots in the kitchen spread throughout the basin and the mainland of Majatran (majatran diet) was also heavily influenced by the Canrillaise culinary tradition but also by the easthern ones, given the fact that Istalia is the easternmost point of Majatra which allowed them to enter in contact also with Dovanian traditions, so all this has given rise to a delightful unicum in the world panorama. Some typical Istalian food, in fact, the pizza and the pasta, find their origins in recipes bring back from the south-eastern areas of Selyea which in turn came from Yingdala, recipes in which the rice flour, dominant in the eastern continents, has been replaced with the most typical wheat flour of majatran and seleyan tradition. Public Holidays Category:Istalia